Oneshot: Hell of the Fortune
by midsummersunshine
Summary: Life sometimes is a total jerk, Ace thought. But his big brother thought it's a Hell of the Fortune. A birthday fic for Marco. AU. Marco, Ace, and Luffy are brothers here. No pairing.


**Title: Hell of the Fortune**

**Author: Midsummersunshine**

**Rating: K+ … I think there's nothing dangerous here.**

**Genre: Family**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Oda's.**

**A/N: Happy birthday, Marco! Look what I've done… Late to submit this because the file crashed /cries. But it's better than nothing, no? ; ; *and ish lazy to finish Law's birthday fic too but w.e.* OTL**

**Marco, Ace, and Luffy are brothers here so this is obviously an AU story. If you love Marco in sexy pilot uniform, PUT YOUR HANDS UP! 8D**

**TL/TR, read and enjoy B)**

—

Life sometimes is a total jerk.

Today, was a sunny day. It supposed to be a beautiful day in the Navy Headquarter. A parade was held to celebrate the return of an admiral's fleet from an international mission. People cheered the comeback while waving the Navy flags. The sailors supposed to reunite with their own families. All things supposed to be happy endings.

When an aerobatic plane crashed way too close to the tribune, all cheery faces turned into horrific tears and painful scream. All gone. All lost.

•

**~flashback~**

**One week ago.**

High-pitched scream rang exactly in 6 AM.

Ace, an ICT student, grumbled in his bed as soon as he realized whose scream is that. No need to be genius to guess that it was his baby brother, Luffy. His brother was a 17 years old high school student, but somehow Ace thought that Luffy's mentality stopped in pre-teen age. He's very positive and radiate, care and friendly, and would be _very_ scary when got enraged —a trait he got from the same featherbrained Dad.

Poor Ace was totally unprepared when such amount of weight jumped straight to him. Apparently he didn't have the chance to protest, as Luffy seemed to try squishing him flat to the bed.

"Letter from Marco-nii! Lookie, lookie!" the younger teen shoved a letter under his big brother's nose. Ace squinted. It was about two months ago since the last time the sibling received a letter from their oldest brother and almost six months ago since the big brother's last visit.

To make things clear, their oldest brother's name is Marco, a 27 years old Navy pilot. He was blessed by their Mom's blond hair and devout character, while the other twos were damned by their Dad's messy black hair and featherbrain. As the oldest son, he held the responsibility as his brothers' guardian since their parents' death about ten years ago. This also made him to work his ass off to pay their house rent, his brothers' school tuition and daily needs. Even if that caused the said man unable to visit their home for a very long time. Sometimes, it takes four months. Sometimes it takes six months. Sometimes over than two years.

Ace wiggled under his little brother's weight and tore the letter from the scrawny hand. Luffy sounded his protest, but getting ignored as Ace already sat on his bed, ripped the envelope, and started to skim.

Grin spreaded across the older teen's freckled cheek.

"Marco will be home soon", Ace read.

"Ooooooh! When it'll be? When?" Luffy's eyes shone in curiosity as he climbed his big bro's back, trying to read the letter also.

"Let's see… He'll be here at… OH—" he stop.

"What is it? What is it?"

"—he'll be participating in the aerobatic show to celebrate the fleet's arrival at the Navy Headquarter, October fifth", Ace bit his lips. "He asked us to pick him there, hopefully to watch his show too…"

At the time Ace finished reading, eerie silence filled the bedroom. Luffy's face showed disappointment. So do Ace.

"Ace… I have mid-sem Chemistry test that day…" Luffy whined. In fact, Ace too would have a mid-sem test in his uni.

The older teen then realized that his baby brother was nearly sobbing. He was sure that Luffy would seriously think to ditch the test —if not because of that stone face Vice Principal Sakazuki who was also Chemistry teacher in Luffy's school. Ace had experienced three years of Hell under Suck-a-zuckey's torment when he was on the same high school with Luffy now. He didn't want his baby brother to suffer the same. No, thank you.

"Hey, we'll figure out that later, 'kay?" Ace gave Luffy's messy hair a rustle.

"Okay."

**~end of flashback~**

•

"A-Ace…" Luffy coughed dust and smokes.

Ace had his arms around Luffy, using his own body to act as shield. It was a spur of the moment action because all happened way too fast. All he could remember was two planes crashed each others above them before plummeted into several directions. One was way too close to the tribune and Ace acted pure by his brotherly instinct. He let his baby brother go after he made sure things were all safe.

All around them, people scattered on the demolished tribune, between the splinters of woods and of what previously were Navy flags. Just like both of them, people started to get up and helping each others. Soldiers started to gather to evacuate the civilians. As the smoke and wave of dusts thinned, an airplane wreckage was seen planted almost 90° on the ground near to the tribune.

"Ace…"

He didn't need to be told twice.

"MARCO!"

•

**~flashback~**

**Five days ago.**

"Hello, Gol D's house here. Who's there?"

"Ace? Hey, Brother! How are you?"

"… Marco? Oh wait, sec— LUFFY! TURN OFF THE STEREO NOW!"

"WHAAAAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU, ACE, SORRY!"

"TURN. OFF. THE. STEREO. **NOW**! MARCO'S CALLING!"

Silence.

"Healthy as horse, I assume…" Marco chuckled.

"Well, you hear…" Ace shuffled into more comfortable position. "Anyway, 'sup?"

"Good. I'm using military's line now, so I can't be too long. You got my letter?"

"Oh—"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Marco… Luffy and me will have a mid-sem test. I don't mind ditching, but Luffy can't. It's Suck-a-zuckey's class, you see…"

"Well, don't dare ditching you two."

"Yessir."

**~end of flashback~**

•

He pushed his feet to rush to the wreckage. He knew Luffy was behind him as his eyes wandered to search a certain blonde that was his big brother. Negative. Not even he could find his brother amongst the surviving pilots. He started to get panic.

Arms pushed him backwards to keep him a distance with the wreckage. Fuel spilled, soaking the soil. When it reached the fire or another way around, there would be a big explosion. By any logic, the two siblings must leave for their own safety. But how could they think about that _now_?

"MARCO!" he stubbornly pushing forward. _Dammit!_

"You can't go there, boy! It's too dangerous!" they pushed him backward.

"It could be my big brother there!" Ace shoved forward, again. He had enough patience. "Let go! LEMME GO YOU BASTARD!"

He struck the nearest soldiers by using his elbow while keep pushing forward. Like the Hell he'd care if they got hurt. Like the Hell he'd care if he himself got hurt. It was his big brother's life he worried about!

"MARCO-NII!"

"_Remember, you two…"_

Luffy's voice acted like a fuel for his inner fire. One step after another he forced himself to get closer. A little bit closer. More and more closer. More. Just a little more.

"_It's only three of us now"_, his big brother's voice filled his drum ears. Memories washed him like a flood. It came from the time a week after their parents' death. _"We can't ask for Mom or Dad's help anymore. We can't rely to another people too…"_

Hands forced him to stay put. Bodies held him to not coming any closer. His eyes caught the moment when the fire flicked the fuel on the soil.

"_That's why we have to protect each other. To help each other. Because no one can help us now…"_

And then, explosion came. His body were being pulled harshly by unknown of faces, in order to avoid the worst damage. But the sound was too hard until he felt as if his ears being stabbed by a knife. Red filled his vision. Heat surrounded his flesh. Pain ripped his nerves.

•

"_Marco-nii… Ace-nii…" faint sniffles came from the youngest boy, he was ten to the age. "Promise me you won't die like Mommy and Daddy…"_

"_What the Hell, Luffy?" the middle smacked his little brother's head, earning more wail from the youngest one._

"_Promise me!" the youngest wailed, not faltering until he got the answer he wanted._

_The oldest one laughed, then prevented the middle one to give another smack to the youngest one._

"_Fine."_

"_Promise…?"_

"_Yeah, promise."_

"_Ace-nii too…?"_

"_You too, dumbass!"_

"_Okay… Promise!"_

•

When the smoke cleared up, Ace sat there, hugging his little brother tight. His eyes stared dully to the burning piece of metals. The silence was only filled by Luffy's continuous sobs. Or maybe he was too ignorant about the voices that not his family.

Today supposed to be his big brother's birthday. Luffy and him brought a cake and drinks so when they meet with Marco, they could throw a party immediately for him. And now what? His big brother was nowhere to be seen —or…

No. Don't think.

"Let's go, Luffy… He must be hiding somewhere, that stupid pineapple-head", he said, then grabbed Luffy's arm to help him stood. All he could do was hoping. What else?

"And who you said pineapple-head?"

Ace froze. _This couldn't be—_

Slowly, he turned back. His big brother, Marco, stood there, holding his bag and crutch. Wait— _crutch? _Ace's eyes traced down and saw Marco's left ankle strapped with bandage. _Okay, just what the Hell happened…?_

"M—" _Was he getting delusional? _"—Marco…?"

"Obviously!" his brother's illusion stabbed him with his forefinger on the forehead —whoa, wait. The touch was… _real?_

"Why the Hell you got yourself in danger, Ace?" said the oldest brother, "On the top of that, letting Luffy to get in the dangerous situation too!" _Rolleyes. _Oh yeah, it was their big brother for real.

"MARCO-NII!" Luffy screeched and jumped straight to the oldest brother. The momentum caused Marco to fall backwards. He looked so painful so Ace had to barge in and pulled their youngest brother away from the injured big brother.

"Okay… So, care to explain, big brother?"

•

"WHAT THE HELL— Tripped on the _stairs_?"

Ace's scream filled the boulevard. It was already dark when they got back home. Ace and Luffy had to have a little medical treatment for the minor injuries the siblings got, but all good and the doc said they could leave. Some random passerby threw them annoyed look, but Ace could yell all the Hell care with that. The fact that his big brother —their careful and calm big brother— tripped down on the stairs was kinda… _weird_.

Marco gave him a smack on the head.

"Shut the Hell up, Ace. But yeah— I broke my leg so I can't participate in today's show", the blonde big brother looked annoyed.

The show that turned out disastrous, Ace thought.

"And my higher-ups said I can be off duty for a moment. So…" Marco gave a sigh of defeat. For a person that as workaholic as Marco, being off-duty must be hard…

"Nee, is that means you can be home? For a loooong time?" Luffy's wide eyes couldn't even bigger by his excitement. He clung on his big brother in a vice grip. Like a baby koala to Mommy koala, Ace thought —before he slapped himself mentally to cast out weird thought off of his head.

"Yes, kinda a month or two", was Marco's answer.

"YAY!"

Somehow, this situation was just too weird for Ace.

"And how the Hell you two got yourself in the HQ? I thought you supposed to be a good student and attend the mid-sem test, _huh_?" their big brother's cold words caused both Ace and Luffy flinched. Marco could be _very_ scary if he wanted to. "You _didn't_ ditch, _right_?"

"Weeeeeell…" Luffy's eyes shifted. He looked at his another big bro, Ace, for help.

"My test turned out to be take-home, while Luffy's test was cancelled. Suck-a-zuckey stepped on his cat so he had to bring her to the hospital…" Ace explained quickly. If Marco's sleepy gaze tells something, Ace knew it was disbelief.

"I didn't lie!" the freckled teen pouted, brows knitted. "Besides, Luffy and me had go through the Hell to buy you cake and present. Is that the way you say thanks?"

Speak of the devil, where did the cake and the gift go? Ace tilted his head to notice that Luffy's hands which supposedly to hold the paperbag from store were both empty. Great. Must've be lost in the panic before. Just… perfect.

"Sorry, Marco-nii, Ace… I'd lost it…" Luffy made a sad face. He let go of his brother and looked down, disappointed.

"For what?" Marco's question caused his brothers to turn head to him.

"For losing the cake and the gift?" Luffy bit his lips, seemed uncertain of what his brother meant. "The cake is good, you see! It has multi-layers of chocolates, tiramisu, and then chocolate again and—" The eldest brother raised his hand to stop the ramblings.

"No, I mean—" Marco's face was dead serious. Cluelessness danced in his eyes. "—why'd you bought me cake and gift? Some sort of celebration or—"

Luffy blinked. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Someone seems to forget his owns birthday~" Ace mocked in sing-song voice.

"My— _what?_"

"It's October fifth, Marco-nii's birthday!" Luffy tackled his eldest brother, again. Though the blond was now prepared for the sudden attack, his eyes were still blank as if he was still lost in thought. Eventually, his eyes softened and he rustled Luffy's hair absent-mindedly.

"Here goes all my part-time salary this month… All goes waste because of stupid incident", Ace groaned. He bent his body down, depressed. Imaginary clouds of gloom hovering over his head. Not that the money mattered much, though. "All my plans ruined and you didn't even remember today's your birthday…"

"Aw, come on. Be cheered!", Marco gave a slap on Ace's back and chuckled. "That's kinda Hell of the fortune we got."

Ace sighed by his brother's optimism and straightened up. Indeed it was, Ace thought. If only his test wasn't a take-home, now he would be in his room, crying over his first world problem. If only Suck-a-zuckey didn't step on his cat, now Luffy would suffer over the take-home test for revisions.

If only Marco didn't trip on the stairs and broke his leg, now he would be…

The middle son sighed. Again.

"Like mother like son…" he grumbled before following his two brothers from behind. Luffy was dragging Marco to the street filled of Japanese traditional restaurants. According to the youngest brother's biological clock, it should be around 8 PM now, aka the dinner time. It was just about the time until Luffy whines for food.

"Marco-nii… Am hungry…" _See?_

While Marco looked around to find good place to eat, Luffy had already found his favorite. He threw himself forward and pointed out dramatically.

"SABO'S RAMEN!" the youngest twerp's eyes twinkled, then turned to face his brothers with an expression both couldn't _ever_ resist. "Can I? Can I? Please? Please please please?"

Both big brothers chuckled. Ace planted a palm to his forehead while Marco shook his head. This was the very reason why Luffy was a spoiled brat —none of his big brothers could resist his cuteness when he acts to earn whatever he wants.

"I don't see why not?" the oldest one lead his little brothers into the ramen house.

The ramen house was like a normal ramen house. Marco opened the slide door and shoved himself through the curtain in which the house's name was written. Bamboo tables and chairs placed neatly in the small room. Menus written on wooden plates hanged on the wall. On the counter, there are also some bamboo tall stool to sit in and eat. A teen stood behind the counter, cleaning a bowl by using white clean rag.

This place, apparently, had been the favorite place for Ace and Luffy. Sabo, the ramen house owner's son, had started to work since high school. Since he was around Ace's age, the two (plus Luffy) became closer as buddy. They got along pretty well.

Both Ace and Luffy had drop in and eat more than any normal people usually do, mostly because of the two's lack of ability to cook. Ramen wasn't the healthiest food, but Marco would prefer his brothers to eat unhealthy foods rather than trying to cook by themselves and resulting life-threatening disaster. But sometimes Sabo's mom cooked for the two orphans another healthier food, which was good.

"Sabo! Ramen! Beef ramen!" Luffy dashed to the counter even way faster before Sabo could say 'welcome'.

"Okay, beef ramen. How many?" Sabo coughed laugh. This wasn't any unusual thing for him, for sure.

"Sounds good", Marco sat on the stool, followed by his little brother. Ace helped his big brother to sit while putting his bag and crutch aside.

"I want that too", Ace grinned.

"Five, then!" Luffy concluded while making number with his fingers. This earned him a smack on his head. From Ace, who else?

"Don't decide yourself, stupid!" Ace hollered his baby brother. "I don't have that much money!"

"Five beef ramen, then. I'll pay", Marco calmly said to Sabo, who was quickly prepared the food after receiving the order.

In no time, Sabo served the ramen bowls in front of his guests. Luffy dug in as fast as he could in the most delightful expression in the world. Crumbs flew everywhere in the process. None winced because, again, apparently this was nothing unusual.

"Gee, Luffy, slowit down", Ace grumbled when drops of ramen soup landed on his face. But of course, it was lost cause —he was being ignored. "That idiot…"

Marco hadn't touch his food yet. Instead he placed his chin on his palm while watching his brothers. He would usually joined in the constantly-bickering little brothers of him, but today he just felt tired. Well, tired but happy, as indicated by the smile that never left his face.

"Good day?" Sabo asked. He hadn't meet Ace and Luffy's brother too much to know the older man personally. But the man's composure made him somewhat nice to be around with.

"Never been this good", Marco replied, still eyeing his brothers before turning to the teen behind the counter. "It's my birthday and Hell of the fortune made this all happens."

"Wanna free egg to celebrate?" the ramen boy offered.

"Why thank you~"

He split his chopsticks, then began to eat.

**~end~**


End file.
